Just friends
by Pansy Weasley D
Summary: Con él hay una intimidad tan natural que no hay con nadie mas...


&Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling&

**Just friends **

- Hey!-me sobresalté

-Estas helado- había estado dormida en mi cama hasta ese momento que él apareció en mi departamento y había rozado mi mejilla- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es tardísimo- miré el reloj de la encimera que marcaba las 3:50 de la mañana.

-A penas terminó la despedida de soltero- se sacó los zapatos, lo pantalones y se metió debajo de las cobijas.

-¿La organizó Blaise?-asintió-¿Te llevó a un club nudista?-volvió a asentir.

-De quinta por cierto- me abrazó con sus brazos fríos a pesar de mis quejas-¿Qué tal estuvo la despedida con las chicas?

-Al principio algo aburrida, muy normal, pero después llegaron unos strippers y todo se animó bastante- el sonrió.

-Fue Pansy, estoy seguro- yo le di la razón, estaba entretenida jugando con su cabello rubio y él me dio un beso de esos quita-aliento que saben tan bien.

-Eso sí, los bocadillos deliciosos y ¡los pasteles! ¡Merlín, los pasteles!- hice un gesto de deleite al recordar su rico sabor- así que si mañana no entro en el vestido, ya sabes porque es.

-¿Mañana? Ya es hoy- me besó de nuevo- y no te preocupes te verás hermosa como siempre- me quitó unos mechones de pelirrojo cabello del rostro- No se te vayan a olvidar los anillos-negué cerrando los ojos, con todos los preparativos de la boda estaba cansadísima, los párpados me pesaban-¡No te duermas!- me besó una vez mas y su manos acariciaron mi cuerpo sobre el fino camisón de seda.

-Es tarde- dije cuando se separó- el organizador llega a las 7 am, aun faltan muchas cosas por hacer, deberías dormir tu también-se giró con brusquedad hasta quedar sobre mi.

-¡¿Dormir?! Si toda la noche esperé llegar aquí para que me dieras mi despedida-me reí.

-Lo hicimos esta mañana, en tu oficina- él entrecerró los ojos recordando.

-Bueno, pero fue diferente- él se recostó de vuelta en la cama e intentó jalarme para que yo quedara sobre él, algo que usualmente hacía con MUCHA facilidad, pero no lo logró- ahh, tienes razón estoy cansado… mañana te lo compensaré pelirroja.

-¿Mañana? ¿A mitad de la boda?-pregunté sarcástica, el sonrió de nuevo de esa manera que solo a mi me mostraba-¿En un baño te parece bien? ¿O prefieres la capilla?-me besó en la frente y me abrazó de nuevo

-Te quiero Gin- sus palabras hicieron a mi corazón saltar de gusto, yo lo apreté con más fuerza y nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

El cuarto de la iglesia que se le asignaba a la novia para que se terminara de arreglar era un caos, todas hacían algo, arreglar a las niñas de las flores, ponerle más pasadores a su peinado, los aretes, la uñas, era un caos… yo estaba parada en un rincón ya fastidiada con todo, ni siquiera podía sentarme porque Pansy ya había arreglado la falda del vaporoso vestido y no quería que lo arrugara, decidí entonces que ir aunque sea al baño del otro lado de pasillo era buena idea y cuando abrí la puerta Draco estaba ahí parado, tan guapo con su elegante frac negro.

-Estaba a nada de tocar- me miró de arriba abajo-Te buscaba… te ves muy guapa, como ayer te dije…

-Lo sé

-¿Tienes los anillos?- le tendí la cajita negra que había guardado en mi bolso.

-¿Qué te pasa Draco Malfoy?- Pansy Parkinson corrió a la puerta- No puedes ver a la novia antes de la boda- azotó la puerta y me miró mal- ¿Por qué abriste?

- En serio Pan, tómate un tranquilizante, no eres tú la que se casa, bájale a tu histeria- volví a mi rincón hasta que la ceremonia empezó.

* * *

Salí yo primero del auto (un Rolls Royce antiguo) arreglándome el vestido, la fiesta en la mansión Malfoy estaba en pleno apogeo, la música venía fuerte desde el salón, caminé con paso apresurado entre los demás carros estacionados, esperando que nadie hubiera visto que justo ahora Draco salía del mismo auto tan desprolijo como yo.

-¡Ginny!-Harry me detuvo por la muñeca-¿Dónde estabas?

-Bailando con Draco-era más o menos la verdad.

-Estas toda despeinada- acomodó mi cabello.

-¡Es hora del brindis!- Pansy gritó casi a un lado mío, maldito el día en que se habían inventado las damas de honor-¡¿Dónde estás Draco?!-el rubio salió de entre la multitud hasta el centro de la pista, justo frente a mí, podía ver su frente perlada en sudor y su cabello rubio despeinado, el rubio tomó el micrófono con una mano y en la otra una copa de fino champagne.

-Se que estas palabras las debe de decir el padrino, pero no tengo uno- Blaise y Theo abuchearon bromeando-tengo alguien mucho mejor, mi mejor amiga y best man por esta noche… Gin- me extendió el micrófono y cuando lo tomé con esa mano entrelazó la mano de Astoria, su ahora esposa

-Ok…- me acerqué dos pasos más a ellos- Astoria, he sido amiga de Draco por años y creo que no le pudo pasar cosa más hermosa que tu-No, no era eso descaro mío-es feliz como no lo he visto en mucho tiempo, te ama muchísimo y sé que serás muy feliz con el … Draco-se me seco la garganta-ella es perfecta para ti, se que la amas como loco y ella a ti, me encanta que estén juntos y que sea Astoria la mujer con quien pases el resto de tus días, no pudo haber decisión más correcta, te quiero mucho, los quiero mucho… brindemos todos por su felicidad- levantaron todos las copas.

* * *

Me senté en un mesa de las más alejadas, ya me había cansado, el último mes estuve de achichincle de la dama de honor, Pansy y había hecho demasiado, DEMASIADO y todo solo por Draco, pero ya no pensaba mover un dedo mas, que se las apañara Pansy con lo que restaba de la fiesta.

-Eso estuvo jodidamente mal- Pansy, como convocada por mis pensamientos, se sentó junto a mí.

-Sé que me habías dado un discurso, pero me pareció que estaría mejor algo más corto y personal- ambas mirábamos a la gente bailar.

-Si bueno, eso también fue un asco… me refiero a la parte del Rolls-royce- la miré con sorpresa y mi rostro perdió todo color.

-Sé que esto te sonará extraño, pero no lo malinterpretes… él en verdad ama a Astoria-empecé, pero Pan me interrumpió.

-Y tu a Potter ¿No? Solo se siguen acostando por puro gusto…- no supe que decir- no te voy a juzgar, se que lo tuyo con Draco es diferente, que fueron novios por 4 años y que después de eso han sido los mejores amigos por otros 5 años, se la confianza que hay entre ustedes y el cariño… pero si no se aman, si de verdad aman a otras personas… ¿Por qué siguen con esto? Se harán daño…

-No lo sé… es como… incontrolable… no podemos estar solos sin que algo así pase, además es algo diferente tu lo dijiste, es una intimidad tan natural que no siento con nadie mas…-ella no me dijo mas se levantó y se unió a la fiesta… Me dejó pensando, me dejó con mil cosas en la cabeza, me dejó aceptando que era un error, aceptando que debía parar antes de que algo horrible pasara… yo si amaba a Harry, por Draco solo sentía cariño, un inmenso cariño, pero no mas… debía parar, esto debía parar YA…

* * *

Me levanté de la cama, el piso helado me provocó escalofríos, cubrí mi cuerpo desnudo con la sábana y caminé hasta la ventana donde estaba él fumando un cigarrillo con nada más que su bóxer negro puesto. Me recibió entre sus brazos, podía leer la culpa en sus ojos y supe que esto terminaría matándolo, tanto como el hecho de separarnos.

-Tengo que irme-murmuró contra mi cabello- el doctor dijo que Astoria puede entrar en labor en cualquier momento- se vistió con lentitud, me besó en la frente y cuando estaba por irse le pregunté algo que llevaba rondando mi cabeza por meses.

-¿Draco cuando llegará el momento de ser solo amigos?-me miró detenidamente con ojos grises y me respondió sin dudar.

-Espero que nunca…

* * *

OK... pues aquí esta chicas, espero les haya gustado, esta chiquito!

La canción en la que se basó el fic es "Just Friends" de Amy Winehouse.

Gracias por leer! Y espero los suyos! Para el Drinnyfest!


End file.
